Will You Marry Me?
by Tauries4597
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang personifikasi negara yang terkenal akan kekakuannya dan personifikasi negara yang terkenal tidak kenal kata takut.


Will You Marry Me?

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _The OCs are their respectful makers!_

 _Happy Birthday Fic for My Beloved Friend a.k.a Tante_

.

Pagi yang cerah memang seharusnya diikuti dengan kegiatan yang mampu menyambut hari yang cerah tersebut. Melakukan hobi misalnya? Entahlah.

Tapi jelas, itu bukanlah rencana yang dimiliki oleh keluarga yang terkenal kaku, keluarga Beilschmidt. Pengecualian untuk sang kakak tertua, adiknya yang terkenal sebagai bahu dan kepalanya European United kini nyaris tenggelam dengan tugas-tugas yang semakin hari herannya terus bertambah. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan pergi menemui seseorang, tapi apa daya tugas-tugas yang penting ini pun tidak bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Meski dia percaya pada kakaknya, dia tidak mau merepotkannya dengan tugas yang bukan milik sang kakak yang bahkan bukan negara lagi.

"Haah... terlalu banyak... Kirana pasti sudah menungguku..." gumam Ludwig, sedih. Sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia terus menuliskan berbagai hal diatas kertas putih dengan pena hitam bermerek Faber-Castel. Made in Germany.

"Oi, West~! Apa kamu tidak mau jalan-jalan? Hari ini sangat ce-"

"Nein, bruder. Kau bisa lihat sendiri tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk ini!"

Panggilan sang kakak yang Ludwig bisa tebak dari taman rumahnya membuat dahinya semakin berkedut tidak senang. Membayangkan sang kakak yang bermain dengan burung kecil peliharaannya membuat ia iri. Seandainya ia juga bisa bermain dengan wanita berkulit eksotis yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya.

Tentu ia tidak akan menganggap wanita yang diam-diam ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya sebagai peliharaan. Tidak. Dia adalah calon pengantinnya nanti!

Ehem.

Segera menggelengkan kepalanya demi menepis pikiran yang bisa-bisanya muncul ditengah kesibukannya. Serta wajahnya yang memerah sungguh membuatnya tampak manis. Bersyukurlah dia karena kakaknya tidak melihat wajahnya. Bisa habis dia kalau ditertawakan oleh kakak yang terkenal akan keberisikannya.

"Aku harus mengirim pesan padanya..." gumam Ludwig akhirnya ketika ia merasa kalau pikirannya tidak akan fokus sebelum ia mengirim pesan pada sang gadis Asia yang ia maksud.

 _Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu kehadirannya di taman, sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka sekitar satu minggu yang lalu._

TING! Dan tanda bahwa pesannya terkirim pun membuat senyum tipis muncul di bibir sang kepala Axis. Meski ia masih merasa sedikit kalut akan dirinya yang tidak bisa menepati janji, mau tidak mau, ia pun kembali berkutat dengan pena dan kertas putih yang sejenak membuatnya mengingat pegunungan Alpen. Kenapa Alpen? Oke, dia pusing.

TING! Baru saja ia menulis beberapa kalimat (seperti, _die Wirtschaftspolitik_ ), ia mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi pertanda satu pesan masuk. Segera tangan kanannya meraih handphone yang tepat berada disamping laptopnya. Dan begitu ia melihat pesan yang masuk, langsung saja satu alisnya terangkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Ludwig. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa tingginya tugas-tugasmu, jadi..." Ludwig mengedipkan kedua matanya sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna apa isi pesan dari sang gadis yang seharusnya ia temui setengah jam yang lalu.

Dan begitu ia mengerti maksudnya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan tugas-tugasnya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar pemberitaan akan cuaca yang akan tiba-tiba memburuk sampai suara lengkingan dari sang kakak yang tampaknya merutuk cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Oh, West! Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tidak AWESOME!" Sapa Gilbert yang tampak kesal ketika Ludwig berlari melintasinya. "Hei! Mau kemana, West!? Diluar mulai badai!"

"Aku mau pergi dulu, _bruder_!" Sahut Ludwig sambil mengeratkan mantel paling tebal miliknya, serta satu mantel lain yang ia masukkan dalam tas kertas. Semakin mempercepat larinya yang membuat sepatu bersol tebalnya membunyikan sesuatu seperti sesuatu mau runtuh.

.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Ludwig mengemudikan mobil Jeep-nya menuju taman Tiergarten, taman tertua di Jerman yang terletak di Berlin. Berkali-kali kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri demi mencari sosok gadis yang seharusnya mudah ditemui diantara orang-orang Jerman yang berpostur tinggi dan berkulit putih. Demi badai yang menghalangi pandangannya, untuk kali ini saja ia mengutuk cuaca buruk yang membuatnya sejenak mengingat bagaimana pilot-pilotnya mogok bekerja.

' _Dan aku tidak mau menambah memori buruk itu dengan tidak menemukan Kirana ditengah badai begini...'_ umpat Ludwig dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju pin point yang seharusnya tempat ia dan gadis Asia asal Indonesia itu bertemu.

Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu ataupun bukti bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk disana.

"Kirana! Kamu dimana!? Kirana!" Dengan penuh putus asa, Ludwig berlari mengelilingi pancuran-yang sebenarnya tidak begitu luas-demi mencari sosok gadis yang kini menakutinya.

' _Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya? Astaga! Kalau dia mati kedinginan bagaimana!?'_ jerit frustasi Ludwig dalam hati, yang dengan suksesnya ia tunjukkan dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalan paniknya. "Kirana! Kirana! Dimana kamu!? Kira-"

Dan senyuman antara lega dan tidak percaya pun segera terkembang di wajahnya ketika ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah menyeduh segelas kopi dibawah pohon. Tampaknya karena badai, suara beratnya tidak mampu meraih pendengaran sang gadis yang tampak santai menyeduh kopinya.

Segera Ludwig berlari kearah sang gadis dan begitu ia sampai di belakangnya, pria Jerman itu menyampirkan mantel yang ia taruh di tas kertas yang ia bawa. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan, Kirana." ujarnya dengan uap yang keluar setiap ia bernafas maupun berkata.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Ludwig mendapatkan ekspresi aneh dari gadis yang ia sampirkan mantel yang berwarna coklat. "Eh? Kenapa kamu ada disini, Luddie? Bukannya kamu ada tu-"

Belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ludwig segera memeluk Kirana Kusnapaharani, personifikasi Indonesia, sedalam mungkin seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan sang gadis. Selama beberapa menit, Ludwig memeluk Kirana dalam diam sampai ia merasakan punggungnya ditepuk pelan. Ketika ia melihat wajah Kirana yang tersenyum lembut, Ludwig tidak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya maupun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata hitam itu selalu memperangkapnya untuk terus menatapnya. Terus hingga ia tenggelam kedalam kegelapan abadi yang terasa hangat.

"Padahal aku tidak masalah ada disini." Ujar Kirana riang. "Aku bisa membuat api disini dan... yaah... sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari taman ini begitu badai terjadi, tapi aku lupa jalan..." tambahnya kikuk, yang segera membuat tawa tulus meluncur dengan santainya dari bibir sang pria Jerman.

"Kau berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti, Kirana."

"EH?! K-kalau gitu, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk cek kesehatanmu!"

Entah kenapa Ludwig tidak terkejut mendapat jawaban yang kelewat polos dari sang gadis yang kini mulai menghitung berapa biaya yang akan keluar kalau ia membawa Ludwig ke rumah sakit.

' _I love her. I love her so much_.' Ludwig tersenyum dalam hati dan secara tidak sadar, ia meletakkan tangan besarnya keatas kepala Kirana. " _Ich liebe dich_ , Kirana."

Sedetik kemudian, Kirana berhenti menghitung-yang sebenarnya tidak penting-dan Ludwig yang berhenti tersenyum. Segera saja wajah keduanya merah membara, bahkan wajah Kirana yang secara kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan.

Tampaknya Ludwig mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"L-Luddie? A-apa..?" Tanya Kirana tidak percaya, dengan wajah merah, ia mengedipkan matanya demi menajamkan pandangannya. Takut-takut kalau didepannya bukanlah Ludwig. Francis, misalnya. _Keine Chance_!

Selanjutnya adalah Ludwig mematikan api yang dibuat Kirana, membereskan semua barang-barang yang dibawa sang gadis dan mengantarkannya ke _cafe_ terdekat; tentu dengan wajah merah yang sangat kentara.

' _Ich bin so dumm_!' Umpat Ludwig dalam hati yang terus ia ulang meskipun mereka sudah berada didalam _cafe_ dengan dua gelas kopi didepan mereka.

Kecanggungan diantara keduanya terus berlanjut sampai sang gadis berusaha mengajak bicara pria Jerman didepannya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di topik yang sempat membuat mereka kaku. Sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, Kirana menatap Ludwig yang sama memerahnya dengan tatapan gugup.

"Ja-jadi... umm... m-maksud dari perkataanmu tadi... umm.." Kirana tidak mampu mengurangi rasa malunya, bahkan meskipun ia tidak menyebutkan satu kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Ludwig.

Tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengelak, Ludwig menarik nafas pelan dan melepasnya dengan pelan juga. Meraih kedua tangan Kirana yang ada diatas meja, ia menatap dalam kedua mata coklat-kehitaman milik sang gadis dan berkata dalam bahasa Indonesia yang terpatah-patah, "maukah kamu menikah denganku, Kirana Kusnapaharani?"

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana ekspresi mereka berdua kan? Bahkan para pelayan yang kebetulan melintas pun tampak terkekeh kecil melihat pasangan yang cukup nyentrik didalam _cafe_ mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak paham akan apa yang Ludwig utarakan, mereka paham akan apa yang terjadi diantara Ludwig dan Kirana. Entah bagaimana, beberapa pelayan tampak menyiapkan _dinner set_ untuk ditaruh diatas meja yang keduanya tempati dengan _coffee set_ khusus untuk sepasang kekasih.

Atau tunangan karena ternyata Kirana mengangguk, menerima lamaran dari sang mantan Jerman Barat. "B-baiklah... A-aku mau..."

Tidak perlu waktu lama, keduanya terkejut ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang dimulai dari para pelayan yang disambut dengan para pengunjung lain yang tampaknya paham akan apa yang terjadi.

" _Glückwünsche_!" " _Congrats_!"

Berbeda dengan keduanya yang kini tampak kaku ditempat, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, tampak sepasang kekasih yang tertawa kecil. Laki-laki Asia yang kini meletakkan teropong kecilnya keatas meja hanya nyengir kearah kekasihnya yang tampak jelas adalah orang Jerman. "Kita benar-benar besanan, Louise." ujar sang laki-laki sambil mengecup tangan sang gadis yang ia panggil, 'Louise'.

Atau mungkin lebih lengkapnya adalah Louise Beilschmidt?

" _Stop it_ , Raditya." sahut Louise dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang sangat kentara. "Aku tahu."

Dan Raditya Dirgantara hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

.

[END]

.

A/n:

AKHIRNYA KELAR! Meski orangnya baru aja tidur, setidaknya aku berhasil buat sesuatu untuknya? :3

Sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TANTE! Best wish for you! :3

[Untuk guest yang udah ngasih tau betapa ff-ku jadi trans crypt code, MAKASIH! THANK YOU! XDDDDDD]

Akhir kata,

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
